Whispers
by Child of the Fireflies
Summary: "Torunks... oh Torunksu... why have you forsaken me?" Trunks begins a search to find the girl in his dreams... but it doesn't seem to be the way it should...


Trunks sighed as he slowly slid under the covers

Author's Note: Hey, this is my first chaptered DBZ fic, and this has been something I've been writing a little bit of every day. Once you read the first chapter, perhaps if you have an idea of a better title for this, I'd really appreciate the help. =) I sorta ran out of good ideas.

Whisper 

Trunks sighed as he slowly slid under the covers. He stared out of the window and looked at the cosmic display set before him. Trunks couldn't help but wonder if anyone else in this universe was doing the same thing. However, every night, to his discomfort the horrid faces of Cell and the androids still played on in his mind, again and again. His fate had been coupled with death and destruction for years and years; it seemed to be over. But somehow in his mind that notion seemed… wrong.

He deemed this thought just to be his worried mind playing with his emotions again. Still, he never could shake that terrible feeling. It had been months since the Cell games, and because he had decided to stay on this earth he felt somewhat isolated from them. The shining stars and moon comforted him and made him feel less alone. Trunks soon grew tired and drifted off into deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Torunksu…. Oh Torunks…. Why have you forsaken me?"

Her voice was like a whisper lost in the wind, which faded continually. As he heard this, Trunks was in a forest, wandering blindly through the mist. It was nearly impossible to make out where this voice could be coming from. He would make out a faint shadow just before he would jump out of his dream. But this night was different. A sad and despairing aura surrounded a beautiful young girl, who looked wistfully at the young saiyan.

"Who…. Who are you?" he said as he rubbed his eyes, hardly believing what he saw.

**_"I am Lilith."_**

With that, the young girl disappeared without a trace. She had long, raven colored hair and dark, dark, almost black eyes, which seemed to have a tint of cranberry in them. Her eyes were what he remembered best. He had never seen anything more beautiful. This was his new quest- to find this, Lilith. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The very next morning, he heard a shout and jumped out of his bed. It was his mother, Bulma, yelling at her husband.

"But Vegeta! You've only been home a week… why don't you spend some time with your son for once?"

"ME?!? Spend time with that… that fruitcake! You've got to be out of your mind woman!" Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at Bulma like a naughty little two-year-old, a scowl on his face. Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed. Back in his room, Trunks was listening. He looked down and frowned, all he ever wanted to do was impress his father, and he guessed that he wasn't doing a good job at it.

"Maybe if you actually gave your son a chance you'd find out you guys have a lot in common. Jeez… you're always coming and going, training and fighting… don't you think enough is enough? Your son barely knows you….."

"Fine- I'll stay. If it'll get you off of my back." Vegeta stomped up the stairs towards Trunks' room. Trunks quickly changed before his father flung the door open.

"The woman wants me to spend time with you again. What do you want to do?"

"Um…." Trunks looked down, slightly embarrassed that he wouldn't get any attention from his father unless his mother nagged him to do so.

"Speak up boy! Now… what do you want to do?" 

"Whatever you want to Father." Vegeta rolled his eyes and groaned. He paced back and forth, observing everything in Trunks' room. Quite an awkward moment, you could say. Veggie kept doing this until he stumbled over Trunks' Dreamcast. 

"What is this?"

"It's a Sega Dreamcast Dad. Ever played one?"

"No… I don't need those damnable games, they're pieces of wasted technology I say. Besides, those things are so easy to beat. Anybody with half a brain can play one of those games."

"Oh really? Then I DARE you to play this game," Trunks said, half laughing as he pulled out his game of Space Channel 5. Vegeta took it from his hand and was half convulsing with laughter.

"A dancing game- how fruity can you GET boy?!? Either that or you're too stupid to be able to play any other game!" Trunks smirked and put it in the machine.

"'Kay Dad, you can play it now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"LEFT LEFT- LEFT RIGHT DOWN! SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT DAMNIT!!!!" Vegeta shouted. "How the hell do you get that damn Ulala to do what she's supposed to?!? No good women…" Vegeta threw the controller into the TV, causing a great explosion. Trunks just stood there, with a big smile on his face.

"Well gee Dad, maybe if you used the Dreamcast controller instead of the TV remote, she'd do what you want her too." Vegeta turned red with fury. Trunks immediately backed off.

"But… that's understandable! I mean… I bet it was broken anyways…."

"I'm gonna go," Vegeta said, and with that, he walked out the door. Trunks sighed with relief and collapsed on his bed. Just then, images of the girl, Lilith, spun in his head again. He ran downstairs to his mother's room. He sat in a computer chair and turned on her Capsule Corp supercomputer. He clicked into a program and typed in "Lilith". Several images were found, but none were right. He then typed in her characteristics. Black hair. Black eyes. Finally, he found somebody that matched.

Quinn Aine 

_4830 Shoufuu Lane_

_Benten-Cho, Japan_

_ _

'Hmm…' he thought. 'Everything seems right… except the name. Perhaps she changed it.' He wrote the address on a small sheet of paper and put it in his pocket. He ran to get his jacket and flew off.

Once he was close to her home, he walked slowly, looking for her home. Finally, he saw a small, perfect looking white house with big beautiful windows. 4830 Shoufuu Lane. Slowly he walked to the front steps. Just as he was about to ring the doorbell, a woman in her mid-thirties parked a car in the driveway.

"May I help you?"

"Um… yes," Trunks began. "I'm looking for a girl named Quinn…" A sad expression covered the woman's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I… don't know how to say this."

"Say what?"

"Quinn died yesterday. I'm here to tell the family the news."

Trunks looked down. The wind blew suddenly, and he looked up. A small crow that was perched upon the roof looked straight at him, and with that, flew off in the distance.

~*End of Chapter One*~

IN CLOSING: I hope you enjoyed this, and the next chapter is soon to come. 

Loves, 

Child of the Fireflies


End file.
